


The union of Snake and Lion

by herumtreiber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will their union take place? Some wizards doubt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The union of Snake and Lion

**Author's Note:**

> For JMDC#78: 'Five more minutes.' Also part of a series of drabbles I'm writing using songs as inspiration; this one from Bach's Cantata BWV 147.6

 

 

Harry peered up at the arches of the nave above him, and then glanced around. The cathedral looked magnificent; the pews gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the beautiful pattern of the stained glasses. The diffuse light lent the space an ethereal quality. There was a choir upon a slightly raised platform at the end of the nave; Harry didn't understand the words, but the music soothed him. 

The wizard in front of him frowned at Harry whilst his wrinkled hand caressed the worn book. Harry shrugged uncomfortably in the ceremonial robes his lover forced him to don for their wedding.

"Stop squirming, Potter," whispered Draco harshly, "You're giving the wrong impression."

Harry scowled at his fiancé, who looked utterly unruffled in his tailored robes which surely did not come from Gladrags.

"What impression might that be, Malfoy?" Harry muttered through clenched teeth.

"That one of Lovegood's loony animals is attacking you!" Draco waved his hand at the front pew, where Luna, her badger-shaped hat askew, sat between Neville and Hermione. 

"Do you accept Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?" said the old wizard with a touch of impatience.

Harry was furious that Draco didn't understand his nerves. Because same-sex weddings were still not allowed in Britain, they had come to Amsterdam. Travelling by Portkey wasn't easy for him; and hearing Narcissa, Molly and Andromeda endlessly squabbling over the smallest details got on his nerves. Draco's snarky way made him lose the poise he had endeavoured to maintain throughout the gruelling ceremony, and the Auror kicked Draco on the shins.

"Ouch!" He scowled at Harry and pinched his slim flank, hard.

"By Merlin, you two behave like children!" The leathery man growled in exasperation.

The two former Seekers continued glaring, poking, and prodding at each other for several minutes more whilst the old man cast increasingly despairing glances at the guests, his admonishing words having no discernible effect on the two young wizards.

Narcissa and Molly hissed simultaneously like stereophonic snakes, but their anger went unheeded.

"Just like old times," said Luna dreamily and brushed aside the red velvet tongue dangling from her hat to see better whilst Hermione smiled her agreement.

Meanwhile, the old wizard raised his eyes to the rib-vaulted ceiling and said urgently, "If there is _anyone_ here who has _any_ reason why these two shouldn't wed, please step forward!"

After a few seconds, the man said imploringly, "Anyone?"

 

  



End file.
